Storm Cloud Ahead
by Innocence is Beautiful
Summary: After suffering a great lost and finally leaving the orphanage Kagome's life is a boring gray cloud threatening to spill over. She never speaks or smiles and she planned on keeping it that way until she met the Taisho's.
1. Chapter 1

_Um yep this is a new story. _

_It was requested by _animeangel088.

She's getting a new account though so when i found out her new account name i'll post it.

The story was her idea so i cannot take credit for it though the writing is all mine.

Of course I do not own Inuyasha or else you'll hear in the newspaper that I'm married to Sesshoumaru.

Which has not happened.... yet.

Oh and futhermore for my loyal fans who read Teardrops on My Guitar I am still Updating.

It's just taking me awhile. Okay so on to the amazing story! ENJOY!

_Stupid thunderstorm outside was raging its way overhead and I had to wonder what I did to deserve this. I just wanted to sleep but I couldn't do that when that mean old storm was scaring the heck out of me. The rain assaulted my window over and over again and the howls of the winds had me cowering in the farthest corner away from the window. The sound of thunder's booming drums came right after the uninviting bright lights only adding to this melody of disaster. It was scaring me. Oniisan would probably laugh if he saw me cowering like a little baby with my blanket. If I kept shrieking like I was he probably be here in the next three minutes. The thought of just going to sleep with oniisan was much better than staying in here. The wind picked up more and now sounded like the moaning of an old scary woman. No, I was not going to endure months of oniisan's teasing just because of a stupid storm. With sheer determination I got back in my bed and slipped the cover over me. This would have been a very brave act if I wasn't tossing and turning so dang much to get comfortable and block out the annoying lights and sounds that came with thunderstorms. I even pulled my pillow over my head but none of it was working. Then for some odd reason I had a vision of a general saluting me and saying, 'It was a valiant effort. Soldier I salute you.' I tried turning over as a desperate attempt and ended up falling off the bed. I growled, "This is the last straw! I can't take it anymore!" A tuft of black hair fell in my face and I huffed it away angrily before grabbing my pillow and blanket. With the last dignity I had left I opened my door to march out but ran into oniisan himself. _

"_Talking to yourself again?" he teased. I blush twenty shades of red and shook my head. Even though my oniisan was going on twenty two he acted more and more like a sixteen year old every day._

"_You're such a liar," he laughed and ruffled my hair._

"_Niisan, stop it," I growled, "I just want to go to sleep." He smiled whilst brushing his curly black hair out his face, "Well come on, squirt. Race ya to my room," he started to run when the sound of breaking glass was heard from downstairs. _

"_Stay here Kagome," he demanded and made his way down the stairs. His footsteps were barely making any sound and soon I couldn't hear a thing except the noise and lights of the storm that caused me to jump every once in a while. But besides that the silence was making me anxious. I never realized until it was too late that I would never see my Oniisan again._

_--_

I groaned as my loud ass alarm wouldn't shut the fuck up. It just beeped over and over again and it was getting on my last goddamn nerve. I rolled over and aimed for the snooze but missed and instead hit the cornor of the night stand which hurt like hell. I hissed in pain before getting up and pulling the whole damn thing out the socket. The beeping faded to nothing and I sighed before making my way to the bathroom. I quickly brushed my teeth and slipped on my normal black ensemble. Slipping on my shoes I combed through my hair with my fingers. I glanced in the mirrorand saw myself glaring back at me. I obviously didn't like what I was seeing. Dull blue eyes sat on a ugly face. My lips were to big for my face and my black hair made my pale skin look ghostly white. I scoffed; brushing my bangs out to cover my face I grabbed my bag and walked downstairs and out the door locking it behind me.

I made the bus at the last possible minute and sat in the front. No one sat there because they were to busy in the back sticking their tongues down each other throats before school started. The bus driver was clueless since he was always jamming to whatever blasted from his earphones while I got an earful of excessive moaning and excited shreiks. I turned my head to stare out the window as the bus moved closer and closer to hell as I tried to ignore the dumb teens in the back of the bus that were ruled by their hormones and basically swimming in testosterone.

--

Two brothers glared at each other in the backseat. The eldest of the two was staring calmly but with so much intensity it looked as if he was reading your soul. Then the youngest stared with just arrogance and anger. Finally after the longest time someone spoke.

"Yet again you managed to get us expelled little brother," Sesshomaru stated. Inuyasha scoffed, "I told you I didn't do anything! It was all Myouga's fault!" He leaned back into the leather seat and crossed his arm defiantly.

"Blame it on the kid who's scared of his own shadow. Smart Inuyasha." Their father chuckled from the front seat.

"It's true. That guy is evil!"

"Boys calm down. I manage to find a really great school. Nice teachers, academics, and it accept bribes," he chuckled at that last part. The two brothers rolled their eyes. They both agreed on their father's sense of humor being way off.

"Well I just hope the girls are cute!"

"Does it really matter? You hit on anything with a skirt," Sesshomaru teased.

"Shut up ass wipe!"

"How original, little brother." Inuyasha growled at his brother.

"You know what I'm about sick of you with this 'little brother' shit!" Sesshomaru smirked, "Your face is in my personal area. Remove it before I remove it for you." Inuyasha mimicked in an annoying voice.

"Very mature."

"I bet if you find a girl you wouldn't be such an asshole."

"And if you found your brain you wouldn't be so annoying." Inuyasha growled again and Sesshomaru smirked at his brother's reddening face.

"Alright that's enough you two," their father announced. Neither one dared disobey their father and immediately shut their mouths and resorted to just glaring at each other. Both of them clueless to the challenged that awaited them.

--

Yay! First chappie out! Please hit the review button below and tell me what you think. If you do not review then don't expect anything from Sandy Claws! I mean Santa Claus! Oh and also expect Inuyasha to jump out of your closet with tetsiega to chop of your hands so you can't get on FanFiction anymore. Thank you for your time!


	2. Chapter 2

"Freak."

"Emo!"

"Goth."

"Weirdo."

Various names were whispered, mumbled, and strewn across the hall as I walked past.

I just rolled my eyes and if anyone had the guts to stare I glared down at them menacingly until they looked away. It didn't really bother me that they thought I was some kind of freak show because they were still afraid of me. Rumors have been going around since I started school here at Shikon High and it varied from gruesome images like murder and suicide to drugs. Of course none of them were true but everyone needs some entertainment so why ruin it besides not like they could ask me for the truth. The whole school is fooled that I'm mute but I'm not. I just choose not to talk around them.

I don't smile at them,

I don't laugh with them,

And I definitely do not make unnecessary eye contact. Everyone here was the same. They're all phonies, one minute they claim they're your friend then the next they're holding a knife against your back. I've seen it happen to the best of friends so I didn't fool myself with the idea of having them.

The closest person I had to a friend was Rin but she really didn't count since she was actually mute. Oddly enough though she's always smiling and humming and brings me flower crowns. She's the weirdest girl I have ever met but also the sweetest and if my life was different I would consider her a sister. But since this is my life, a dark and dreary mess, she comes off as extremely annoying prancing around me without a care in the world. Still the idea that there is still some innocence left in this place stops me from going psycho bitch on her ass.

I entered my class ten minutes early and sat in the seat farthest from the teacher and near the window. I dropped my bag on the dirty, never been swept in years, floor and looked out the glass frame. The weather was pissing me off with its sunny clear skies and cool wind. It was a perfect day to be happy but I had nothing to be happy about. I almost laughed in spite of myself but instead I scoffed. I never had anything to be happy about so why was it still bothering me? I might as well just embrace the isolation because I was always going to be alone. I was probably destined to be so.

The chatter of others broke through my thoughts and I knew class was about to start. I tore my gaze away from the window and glared at the globe in front the classroom ignoring the fact that everyone steered clear of any seats remotely close to mines.

Don't get me wrong there were a few that were mature enough to not care about what people say and would sit next to me but there wasn't that many. I know only two. Hojo and Koga, the most persistent guys I have ever met. I almost yelled at them a couple of times but at the very last second I would find my cool and go back to ignoring them. They were constantly trying to go on dates with me and even ask me about my well being 24/7. Koga is telling everyone that I'm 'His Woman' as well.

Pshh please, like that'll ever happen he's so arrogant and obnoxious. And Hojo? Don't get me started. His nose is always in places it is not suppose to be. For some reason no matter what I do they don't seem to understand I'm not interested. People like that just grind my gears to the point where I could just grab a machine gun and go crazy.

"Good Morning class," our teacher Mr. WhatsHisFace greeted walking in the door just as the bell rang, "I assume you all did your homework. So pass it up." The class erupted into hush whispers and groans as papers were being passed from student to student to the front of the room. I just got up and put mines on his desk not trusting any of them not to steal it and put their name on it.

"Thank you Ms. Higurashi." I gave him a curt nod and went back to my seat without another word.

"Now I want you all to get in pairs. I have a project for you all." I plopped my head on the desk and waited for him to say that I would have to work alone or in a group of three obviously knowing I would go with the first option. But instead of saying that he said, "Ah so we have a new student."

I glanced up to see a boy, he stood tall and I could tell by the stupid smirk on his face he thought he was the shit. I huffed and looked away from the silver haired boy. Considering the many ooh's and aah's that followed his entrance I was the only one unimpressed by his appearance.

"Yes I'm Inuyasha," he spoke and his voice oozed so much cockiness I would have puked out my breakfast if I had any. I didn't pay attention to anything the teacher had said to the boy named Inuyasha until he said something I wanted to choke him for.

"You can sit with Ms. Higurashi. She'll be your partner for the project. Kagome raise your hand." I didn't. I went back to glaring at something which so happened to be the teacher. He chuckled nervously and I wanted to smile. Yea he better be scared.

"He can sit here," a girl yelled her voice so irritating and screechy it could only belong to my mortal enemy…

"Kikyo that is nice of you to offer but that is Kagura's seat. He'll be fine sitting next to Kagome," he then pointed me out for Inuyasha but refused to make any eye contact with me finding his shoes very interesting.

"But she's a freak! She doesn't even talk!" she shrieked and out of nowhere a paper ball struck her in the head hard, "Ow! Who threw that?" I turned around not even acknowledging her or the hanyou that took the seat next to me.

"I saw you throw that," he said, "You have some pretty good aim. Maybe we-" Before he could finish that sentence I scowled at him with such hatred and anger he stopped talking instantly.

"What's your problem?" he finally recovered and I ignored the fact that his voice was challenging me and looked out the window again.

"Hey I'm talking to you!" he said loud enough that I bet the people next to us could eavesdrop with ease. Whatever, not like this one sided conversation was interesting anyways.

"Answer me," his voice getting louder and angrier as he talked without getting any response. I wanted to face him to tell him shut the fuck up but it wasn't worth my time. None of this was. I wasn't going to remember any of these people years from now. The loud sound of a ringing bell was heard and everyone ran for the exit. I stood and grabbed my back pack slowly making my way out when a clawed hand gripped my shoulder and I was whirled around to meet golden orbs that glared at me.

"Speak!" he screamed at me, "Why the hell won't you say anything? Are you deaf? Or just retarded?" When I didn't say anything he continued, "You look retarded so that must be it." Then without much of a thought I brought my hand to his cheek in a clean hard motion. A loud smacking noise was heard when it made contact and then I was walking away trusting my feet to take me to my next class before I could think about what I just did.

She was pissing me off. How could she just ignore me like that? I was Inuyasha Taisho goddammit and no one ignored me. I was noticed for looks and confident charms and girls swooned when in seeing distance of me. But this ugly girl didn't seem to understand that and found a dirty window more interesting than me and it was driving me to the edge of fucking insanity.

"What's your problem?" he shot at her hoping she'd realize her mistake and kiss up but she didn't reply not even a twitch in response.

"Hey I'm talking to you!" And for a second I swore she shrugged her shoulders but then again it was probably a figment of my imagination.

"Answer me." This girl was becoming a real pain in the ass. What the hell was wrong with her anyways? Has she ever heard of make up? Did she know there were more colors to choose from than black? She had some serious bags under her eyes as well. She looked like some creature straight out of a horror movie. She's lucky I'm even giving her the time of day.

Fuck it! The only way to get an answer out of this wench was to make her mad and I knew how to aggravate people it was a specialty of mines. When the bell rung I hung back waiting for her to start leaving and when she did I grabbed her.

"Speak! Why the hell won't you say anything? Are you deaf? Or just retarded?" I looked her down wondering if she really was retarded to come out in public like this. She dressed like a dude with her baggy jeans and big t-shirt, "You look retarded so that must be it." That did it. I knew by the way her face flashed dangerously and I waited for her to blow up. I didn't expect her to slap me. The sting of it isn't what hurt, what hurt was the burning feeling that came with it, it was unbearably painful. And when it was all over I knew why it felt like that. She had tried to purify him.

She was a Miko. And a strong one.

(A/N) – I apologize for not updating this story as much as I wanted to. Anyways I hope you like it because I love it so much. So please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

The lunch bell had rung and students were rushing to the cafeteria chattering animatedly whilst the enraged Hanyou grumbled hotly to himself in the lunch line. He ignored all the obvious flirting from giddy girls and was just about ready to go on a rampage when someone cut in front of him.

"Watch it!" he barked at the boy but instead of fearing for his life like any other innocent bystander afraid of being chewed out by Inuyasha he turned to face the half demon with a genuinely friendly smile.

"Hey old friend. It's been a long time," he spoke his purple eyes gleaming brightly on his tan face.

"Do I know you?" Inuyasha asked rudely his velvet white ears twitching with annoyance. He narrowed his amber eyes at the other boy thinking that he should just knock him out and get it over with so he could just go through his day peacefully.

"I don't smell familiar to you at all," he asked worriedly scratching the back of his head. The half demon looked bewildered and sniffed at the boy. The smell of herbs and something distinctive filled his nose he took another whiff and then he remembered where he smelt it before, "Miroku? Is it really you?" The monk smiled again and nodded.

"It is. I'm surprised it took you so long to figure out it was me." He reached for his own lunch of inedible looking pizza and beckoned for the half demon to follow him to an empty table. Still dazed and slightly curious he did and they sat across from each other.

"Why are you here?" and a suspicious look was shot at the young monk who took it with grace.

"Your father asked me to keep an eye on you," he said easily, "You have been slightly more reckless since the incident, have you not?"

"Yeah whatever," he snapped before looking away. He didn't want to talk about what had happened and just turned away giving his friend a good luck at his injured cheek.

"What happened to your cheek?" curiosity lighting up the boy's handsome features. Inuyasha growled, "Some ugly bitch slapped me."

"Ugly?" he questioned slightly amused, "Coming from you that is bad."

"I know ri… Wait one damn minute! What is that supposed to mean?"

"Don't get riled up we're in public," Miroku warned calmly under his breath before answering his question, "I was just implying that you don't really care about a girl's physical appearance."

"Not true," Inuyasha defended but it fell on deaf ears because Miroku continued, "So is she appalling because she didn't show interest or is she truly unattractive?"

"Why is it important? Can we just drop the subject?" the hanyou grumbled stuffing food in his face while Miroku had only picked at his plate.

"She didn't show interest," he answered his own question earning a glare from his companion, "That's intriguing. What else did you notice about this girl besides her finer taste in men?"

"I don't know. She doesn't talk at all and wears black. Overall bad looking."

"Still she left a bruise. For a human that's remarkable."

"She's a miko," Inuyasha said casually, the monk raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"A miko? Impossible Sesshoumaru would have sensed her and alerted me," he paused, "Unless she's masking her aura. Only a highly trained miko could though. So she's been right here this whole time."

"What are you going on about? I don't even think Sesshoumaru came to school today," Inuyasha snapped frustrated, "So what if she's a miko?"

"There were only two mikos known a couple of years ago," Miroku explained as if it was obvious.

"Yea they died," Inuyasha spoke bluntly but at the same time his ears fell a little.

"Wrong. Only one died but the other disappeared without a trace," Sesshoumaru interrupted, making his presence known, staring at his brother intently as he walked over to their table. His eyelids had drooped lazily over his golden eyes as he looked at Inuyasha disapprovingly.

"So what you're saying is she's the one we've been waiting for?" Inuyasha asked ignoring the look he was far too use to, to give a damn, Sesshoumaru gave a quick nod and his brother laughed. He doubled over and clutched his side, squeezing back tears, "You've got to be kidding me? Her? Hell no!" When the monk raised his eyebrows in question he kept going.

"They said a beautiful woman and she's nowhere near it. It couldn't possibly be her." Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, "This is where I depart. The ignorance in here is stifling. I will alert my father." He made a leisurely stroll out the cafeteria, eyes following him with admiration the whole way out.

"Show off," Inuyasha scoffed.

"Inuyasha, this is very serious," Miroku spoke lowly, "If this information falls into the wrong hands it could be the start of the worst war in history for humans and demons alike."

"Over that girl?" Inuyasha snickered, "Nice story, Miroku but you might want to work on it. See you after class," he finished throwing his tray away and strutting out the room throwing a few smiles along the way.

"This isn't going to end well," the monk mumbled under his breath, his nimble fingers beating rhythmically on the greasy tabletop in thought, "Not well at all."

* * *

Ugh, I'm so furious! How dare that asshole speak so boldly to me. I huffed and ripped out another piece of paper covered in scribble. I tossed it and began writing anew as words flowed through my heads and down my arm to my fingertip and onto the paper. I blocked out everything until there was nothing but stark silence and wrote. Not even that thick headed baboon could distract me from the only thing I cared about. No matter how cute he thinks he is or how strong he wasn't going to get under my skin. It was weird that he aggravated me more than Koga and Hojo combined. In fact, I rather have those two idiots on my back everyday than another class with him. Shit I let him get to me!

I slapped the composition book shut and sat back against the school wall. Rin was skipping over here a bouquet of flowers was held tightly in her hands. A smile lit her innocent face as she hummed. She reached me and waved excitedly before handing me the flowers. I accepted the dumb weeds and threw them down by my side but she didn't seem faze at all since her smile just widened. I watched her sit next to me. She took some paper out, and began doodling.

Rin was an excellent drawer, amazing even. For some reason she often drew portraits of me that varied from depressing to happy then to angry and she always captured the emotion so perfectly. I'm the only one who knows about her talent though. I looked away from her sketch and down at the messy, angry writing on a perfectly innocent sheet of white paper. What a waste, I thought before crumbling it up. I was a writer, somewhat. I'm a big fan of Edgar Allen Poe and wrote my own dark pieces from poetry to short stories. Most of them included suicide. Not that I was suicidal, I didn't even cut myself. I just thought about it often, at least I use to. It's a good time as any to mention I take pills for my depression so I usually try to stay away from thoughts of killing myself before I end up in a place for crazy people. People worst than me.

I felt a finger against my arm and I glanced at Rin. She was poking me. I moved my limb out of her reached and eyed her carelessly. She showed me her sketch. I looked over it and froze. My whole body shook with fear and anger. I was mortified at the picture of a familiar face but then it wasn't familiar either. But it was definitely him but all his soft gentle features that I remembered were twisted into a look of pure evil and it scared me. Without thinking I snatched the sketch book out her hand, ripped the drawing out, and tore it into pieces every tear caused bits and pieces of my heart to fall apart.

How dare she?

How could she picture the only man I ever loved as some hideous monster and draw it on paper? I thrust the remains of the terrible picture to the ground, stood up, and stomped on them. When I was done I glared at her. She looked away, tears rimming her eyelids but I didn't care. I turned on my heels and left angrily.

I was outraged. No doubt it showed because students looked at me from the corner of their eyes warily, moving out my way. Except for one, who looked at me with little interest. I stared him down stopping a few feet in front of him. He didn't move, his molten gold eyes swept over me, bored. I did the same, noticing how much he resembled that ignorant pompous ass half demon. They were probably brothers. I scoffed and quickly walked around not wanting to hear what he had to say if he was going to say anything at all. The look on his face said he wouldn't but I wasn't going to take my chances. One loud mouth arrogant son of a bitch is all I can take for one day.

* * *

(A/N) – Finally another update, right? Well this is the third chapter and so far nothing out of the ordinary has happen. So please review, tell me what you think and…um…. Oh Tell your friends about it too!


End file.
